What Abides Within
by Ryu Niiyama
Summary: 40 years after the defeat of Galaxia Earth is a shining Utopia with Crystal Tokyo as its crown jewel. Within the twinkling spires of the city her guardians go about their daily lives. The soldier of water and wisdom will find her routine disrupted by the most unexpected of sources...but perhaps such a thing is not unwelcome to a solitary heart.
1. Chapter 1

What Abides Within

By: Ryu Niiyama

* * *

"Class dismissed."

It would seem that no matter the era and no matter the exciting advancements of technology, young students were always eager to rush from the classroom to the sweet, albeit brief respite of freedom. The professor tried not to take offense, knowing it wasn't necessarily that her lecture or the subject matter was boring, but not all hungered for knowledge as she did.

She moved to dust off the many chalk boards, an ancient medium but one she adored using. Chalk made her feel one with the theorems and equations she wrote. If a musician needed an instrument to produce beautiful music, an academic needed chalk and chalk boards or the occasional marker to properly convey the exquisite postulates of one's subject.

Of course she had many. The one benefit to being an ageless genius was that she had both the time and the capacity to gorge herself on all the subjects that interested her. Although she had to quietly admit that the lack of a foil, that shared her joy of learning and her passion for discovery but offered her a challenge, made her pursuit somewhat hollow. She didn't allow herself to admit such a thing often, knowing her mind could easily conjure a potential candidate. Wanting to banish the melancholy of her thoughts, the professor scrubbed at her task more vigorously.

The boards clean and ready to hold the insights of another lecture, the professor moved to her desk and gathered her things. Smiling softly to herself, she turned off the lights and headed for her vehicle, ready for a quiet dinner and perhaps a good book to read.

"Mizuno-hakusei!"

Out of reflex, Ami Mizuno turned around at the sound of her name and she nearly dropped her briefcase in shock. A beautiful woman, with warm, intelligent amethyst eyes and long unbound chestnut hair strode towards her with easy confidence. Ami racked her eidetic memory, attempting to come up with a different name association than the one that kept pushing itself to the forefront of her mind. After all she hadn't seen _that_ woman in nearly four decades, and there was no reason for her to be here.

The woman paused a polite distance away, a small grin on her face and Ami realized that her guest had noticed her eyes tracking slightly to the left and up as she searched her memory and the professor blushed. The grin grew into a charming smile and the woman held her hand out for a hand shake. Acting again on auto pilot that years of etiquette lectures as well as her own natural sensibilities had instilled into her, the blue haired professor reached out and grasped the offered hand. Her blush crept to her ears as the inviting warmth of a hand with long, delicate fingers and the callouses of a musician and a warrior grasped hers with polite firmness, before turning their grip so that the woman could place a delicate kiss upon the back of her hand.

Confusion and flickering arousal skittered up her spine as the woman straightened and those warm eyes stared straight into her own, their hands still grasped. Ami could no longer fight what her memory was insisting her and for a moment she juxtaposed the image of this woman verses the battered, heroic warrior poet she remembered from decades prior. This woman had grown into her features, the face that she had swooned over as a teenager had become almost painfully beautiful but she most noted the contentment and warmth in amethyst eyes, a rarity on the teen-aged warrior that had thoughts only for her mission and pure, emotionless logic.

Yet there was no doubt, no way to tell herself that this melodious voice and bewitching visage belonged to anyone else. Letting out a breath she didn't realize that she'd been holding, Lady Ami Mizuno, PhD, MD and Eternal Sailor Mercury spoke a name she'd _dare_ not speak aloud in decades.

"Taiki Kou-san…"

Taiki Kou smiled brilliantly, and Ami absently noted how much more vibrant her smile was in her natural form rather than the disguise she and her fellow Starlights wore on Earth so long ago. "I was worried that you wouldn't remember me Mizuno-hakusei…" Ami almost rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the thought; how could she not remember the woman whose voice moved her to tears? How could she forget the cool, analytical mind that gave her the first true challenge she'd ever met…even as their ideologies of the heart clashed and drove them apart? How could she forget the body in statuesque, warrior perfection, sheathed in leather and thrumming with the power of the stars?

Yet she said none of these things as she reminded herself that she was hardly a teenager anymore and the still blushing professor squared her shoulders and nodded before offering a charming smile of her own. "You aren't an easy one to forget Taiki-san." Internally, the graceful senshi of water pumped a fist as she watched the unflappable Taiki Kou blush slightly in response and the starlight pulled her hand back to flick her impossibly silken, long hazelnut hair behind a broad shoulder.

Ami's mind crowded with questions but in the end she could only say the one thing that mattered. "Welcome back to Earth Taiki-san." Ami tried to keep her smile gracious, but she could only wonder at what a Starlight's arrival on Earth could portend. The concern must have shown upon her face for Taiki threw her head back and laughed, the sound inviting and infectious and Ami found herself smiling in response. Taiki reached out and grasped her hand, shaking her head softly, her shoulders still shaking in mirth.

"As sharp as ever Mizuno-hakusei. You needn't worry, I came here alone and Kinmoku is fine. Although, I appreciate your concern."

Azure eyebrows scrunched in consternation and then shot up in shock as Taiki moved her hand upwards to hold her cheek gently. Ami felt her blush flare back up and she mentally checked if she took her hives medication as she was certain she would break out from such unexpected touches. Her mind drifted to the warmth and the startling sense of familiarity at the touch and she had to consciously issue a command to her knees to keep her upright.

"I came here to see _you_ , Mizuno-hakusei…but, I see I've inconvenienced you. Perhaps I could call upon you again?" Ami's mind demanded that she agree, so that she could have the time to regroup and to present herself as a woman of her station, as a member of the Lunar Court and a world renounced scientist, doctor and professor with poise and calm. Yet her heart, that treacherous thing that she tried very often to ignore when it came to matters like this, questioned the good fortune of seeing this woman again after so long… what if she changed her mind and left without saying goodbye? What if this was her only chance to speak with her?

"Of course not Taiki-san, we are friends are we not? I know a wonderful cafe where we can talk." That wasn't what Ami intended to say at all, but upon seeing the delighted smile that blossomed upon the Kinmokuseijin's face, she couldn't argue with the results. "Of course, I'll follow you Mizuno-hakusei." Ami nodded and the two parted, moving to their respective vehicles. Keying the ignition sequence, Ami smoothly entered her car, placing her bags on the passenger side before she drove the blue sedan to the exit of the parking lot and pulled to the side so she could wait for the starlight to catch up. The noblewoman eased her car forward when she saw the maroon sports car pull up behind her and match her pacing evenly.

Ami drove with casual authority but her mind was racing. Taiki had claimed that she'd come to Earth to see her. Why? Did she need to collaborate on an academic paper? Was Kinmokusei's scientific development analogous to Earth's? She panicked as her mind began to traverse less scholarly inclined thoughts. She looked fantastic; the starlights always had amazing bodies to fill out those unique fuku, but Ami had nearly bitten her tongue gazing upon such alluring and charismatic beauty. The doctor shook her head as she pulled into the parking area of the café and she quickly parked and exited her car, refusing to primp her hair, as she decided this was merely a social visit between friends.

If she didn't think about it very much she could believe such a premise.

Taiki parked her car next to Ami's and the statuesque former idol smoothly exited her own vehicle before looping her arm with Ami's and gesturing towards the restaurant. "Shall we, Mizuno-hakusei?" Ami let out a burst of laughter and as her eyes drifted closed she didn't notice the warmth that suffused Taiki's gaze at the sound. When her azure eyes fluttered open, the professor nodded, keeping her tone in mirror of her friend's.

"Let's."

The bustling café's chatter froze to a halt and Ami blushed as she was reminded of the natural beauty of the former idol that drew stares and admiration. Taiki ignored the attention easily, her focus only on her companion and Ami's heart trebled unwittingly as the taller woman held out her chair for her. Despite her allergic reaction to romance (or rather the apprehension of it), Ami had much to the dismay of her most of her fellow senshi and the amusement to others (Haruka-san namely) had blossomed into a bit of a seductress.

Her relationships never lasted past six months due to her focus on her work, but she was well beyond the point of being flustered by a lover. Yet the sight of this alluring woman across from her nearly stripped her of all of her vaunted clarity and poise. It was as vexing as it was intriguing, yet Taiki didn't seem to be acting oddly, so the slightly flustered senshi of water forced herself to take a deep breath and focus on the conversation shared.

Ami couldn't remember the last time she'd had such stimulating conversation. Ami had only one true instance to memory that she'd been allowed to converse with Taiki on a purely intellectual level, and despite the walls the starlight had put up with her focus upon her mission, she remembered the way ideas flowed easily between them. Yet this was something different entirely; the starlight was charming and engaging, her agile mind easily keeping up with even the bleeding edge research that Ami described.

There was a camaraderie to their interactions that Ami had sorely longed for all those decades ago but had never been to achieve; yet they conversed and laughed as if they had kept in touch all the while. The easy warmth transitioned into something nameless yet invigorating as the professor watched her dinner companion eat a decadent chocolate mousse in a way that she wasn't entirely certain was innocent.

In the blink of an eye, hours passed until the staff looked ready to close down for the evening, and the pair rose from their table, leaving a generous tip as they left the restaurant, still talking animatedly. When they reached Ami's car she found herself lingering uncertainly, a part of her wanting to suggest that Taiki stay with her to catch up in her quarters, while the rest of her mentally flailed in flustered abandon. Ever polite, Taiki smiled and took one of Ami's hands into her own, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon the back of her knuckles even as she deftly produced a business card with her free hand. Rising to her full height, the starlight slipped the card into Ami's hand and stepped back slowly.

"I hope, that I may call upon you again Mizuno-hakusei."

Ami's inner confidence grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and gave her a good shake, and outwardly the water soldier smiled winningly with just a hint of sensuality as she nodded in response. If she had been less focused on her own trip hammering heartbeat, she would have noticed the blush that delicately flushed Taiki's cheeks and neck at such a charming smile.

"Of course Taiki-san, it has been a delight to see you again. Until next time."

Taiki nodded and stepped back enough for Ami to pull her vehicle out of the parking space and exit the lot. For a few moments Taiki watched the vehicle drive off into the night traffic, her eyes warm and intent. Thinking of that final smile that Ami parted ways with the tallest starlight walked towards her own vehicle with a light heart. On a whim she began to sing, her voice clear and smooth.

"Search for your love…"

* * *

7/2018 R. Niiyama

Trying my hand at pure fluff. No monsters, no end of the world...Just one woman courting another.


	2. Chapter 2

What Abides Within

Chapter 2

By Ryu Niiyama

* * *

She stared at the business card, flipping it over her delicate knuckles before brushing her fingers against the gold leaf script that embossed the name that even four decades later made her heart skip a beat.

Taiki Kou.

Taiki had stated that she was here to see her specifically, but it was still impossible to fathom. Beyond Senshi business, what reason could Taiki have to see her personally? Their conversation in the café, while as technical as their intelligence and personalities allowed for, was casual. No discussion of the politics of their respective stations, no concern over an impending threat, simply warm, sweet affinity and lingering looks.

Ami was no longer a blushing virgin; she knew what a woman's interest looked like…but _this_ woman…to have caught her gaze? The idea seemed as ludicrous as it was heady, as improbable as it was enticing. She allowed herself a moment to indulge in fantasies that she kept locked away in her heart. Dreams of what it would have meant to have finally, finally earned her regard. How she longed to lay worshipful kisses upon sweet lips that she now knew hid a smile that could ravage and decimate a lowly immortal heart. How she yearned to hold that statuesque, womanly form close, the run her hands over lithe muscle and ripe curves. The lengths she would go to in order to call forth that velvet laughter, silken and arresting yet rarely coaxed forth. She could spend hours hearing the thoughts and opinions of that wickedly sharp and brilliant mind, drawn to challenge and stoke the fires of debate and discourse.

Yet, she couldn't get ahead of herself.

If nothing else she had to retain her dignity. After all, she'd made a fool of herself once in the starlight's presence so very long ago. Taiki had never indicated a romantic interest in her and it was wishful thinking that four decades apart had somehow spurred her heart to longing. They were friends however, even if they did somewhat stretch the definition, and Ami more than happy to count the Starlight in that number. True and loyal friends were hard to find, even in Serenity's utopia, and one that shared her life span was rarer still outside her fellow senshi.

Friendship was more than enough.

Smiling as she realized that she'd sorted her momentary crisis, the Senshi of Wisdom stood and walked to her to her bedroom. It was to thoughts of warm smiles and sweet laughter that she drifted into Morpheus's realm.

The next morning found her swimming at the university pool as was her custom. She possessed an Olympic sized pool attached to her floor of the palace and in her summer home in her father's estate in Paris but her workaholic nature often drove her to the university when she was not at the hospital. Neptune often joined her, her own teaching schedule bringing her to the pool and it allowed her to pass the time with a fellow daughter of water while she waited for Uranus, Jupiter and Venus to finish their morning training. Yet this morning the ocean caller was absent and somewhat guiltily, Ami was grateful for the reprieve. Her friendship with Michiru had only grown over the years and while Ami cherished that, after her recent meeting with Taiki Kou she could do without the older woman's graceful yet ultimately scathingly blunt awareness. Michiru would call her out on her behavior, and at least for now, Ami wanted Taiki to be her secret alone.

Sometimes she loathed to admit it, but another reason that she and Michiru had bonded so well as friends and somewhat rivals is that they felt things similarly. As the old adage goes, still waters run deep. So did the depth of emotion that consumed the two Senshi of Water. Michiru hid her passion in her music and behind enigmatic smiles and false distance between herself and her beloved; playing flirtatious games that distracted from how desperately she adored Haruka. Fortunately for all involved, the Wind Caller was just as enamored, although it was amusing seeing the effects of Haruka taking too long of a trip away from Michiru. For a woman that ran dozens of kilometers a day Ami never stopped being amused at the weary, contented, embarrassment that lit the face of a slower-than-usual walking Uranus after Michiru had her way in welcoming her wife home. Ami still remembered that the two Outers were willing to sacrifice their very souls if it meant that they could go into oblivion together. She was in awe of such love…and terrified of it as well.

Ami on the other hand channeled her passion into her studies and her work; soft smiles and furtive glances presenting a veneer of aloofness that wasn't entirely intentional. The Water Senshi had finally learned to go after what she wanted, but the initial impact of her emotions was often overwhelming. However she had not felt yearning such as this, for she had never found a match as compelling as the wandering star. A foil that not only understood her passion for knowledge but matched it with serene ease, a warrior that used both strategy and strength to glorious effect, and a beauty that was arresting if not a little intimidating. Ami was used to being around beautiful women and she acknowledged that she could be considered one herself, but Taiki…with that brilliant mind and those long legs and piercing eyes and mane of auburn fire and that voice…by the waters and oceans that voice…if Ami had a type, Taiki Kou surely was the epitome of it. Yet what of Taiki? What kind of woman made her heart beat faster, when she closed her eyes in longing… who did she see?

Pushing herself to shed her frustration, her body cut through the water, her element sluicing against her as if both she and the pool had forgotten that she was technically human. Ami Mizuno was often accused of being a humorless woman, too mousey to "have fun", yet as she dove and twirled and flipped she was the personification of joy. After several somewhat aimless laps, she began to push herself, moving into her workout, determined to retain the shallow lead she had in races over the Ocean Senshi. Her muscles burned in that pleasant ache that made her feel truly at home in her element, pushing, surging, striving to become more just as the waters she called hers.

She reached out, feeling as if she was chasing twinkling amethyst eyes and chestnut silk, treasures beyond compare. She demanded more, more and more still determined to outrun a past where she'd been too afraid to truly open her heart for the wandering starlight of Maker. Feeling that at least for a time she'd outrun her ghosts, the Water Senshi turned onto her back and drifted lazily through the pool letting her thoughts settle and her breathing slow. After a few minutes, she glided lazily to the pool's edge and hauled herself out. Ami was a tactician and she knew that indecision aided no one. Be she good friend or potential lover, the only way to find the truth of Taiki Kou was to meet her head on. Decision made, the Senshi padded softly to the shower nearby and rinsed off the grime and dirt and changed into her clothes for the day.

Exhaling softly, the Senshi of Water pulled up her communications interface and connected with the number on the business card that had haunted her since she received it. She was proud of herself for not blushing as Taiki's visage swam into view on the video interface. "Mizuno-hakusei, hello. I'm pleased you decided to call upon me so soon. How are you?" Ami did blush then, warmed by the kind regard in Taiki's eyes, but she nodded as if her pale skin had not betrayed her and pushed forward.

"I am well Taiki-san, thank you for asking. Are you busy today?"

Taiki leaned forward, adjusting herself in her chair and Ami forced her eyes not to flicker downward in reaction to the movement. The starlight let out a soft chuckle that the Senshi of water felt all the way to her toes and her amethyst eyes danced with amusement.

"I'm always available should you need me Mizuno-hakusei. What did you have in mind?"

Ami suggested a bit of a sightseeing tour as Crystal Tokyo had not been much more than a promise by the time the Starlights left earth. Matsuri season was also in full swing so they could take a break and then meet up again at one of the local festivals. Taiki consented readily, her smile full and jubilant in response. The starlight's mirth was infectious and Ami found herself grinning in return even as she cut the transmission. Determined not to place expectation where there was none intended, the Water Senshi didn't change her clothing again, knowing that Taiki expected to be greeted by a friend, and not a half addled fool.

She met Taiki at the nearest train station, the current lines putting even the bullet train to shame as one could traverse to any major city in Japan in less than half an hour at most. As a guardian of the Realm, Ami did have the special privilege of being seated in the Imperial Car, and while it was a luxury that all of the senshi save the Outers rarely indulged in, Lady Mercury took advantage of it today. As they sat in the luxurious train car alone, the two scholars picked up their previous conversation, Ami was amused but not surprised to see that Taiki had brought along a tablet and she made ready notes as the two exchanged ideas. When they arrived at their destination Ami switched into educator mode, taking Taiki all over Crystal Tokyo and showing her sights that her status gave her exclusive access to. Never once did the starlight look bored or out of sorts, constantly peppering Ami with questions, and testing her obscure knowledge to the limit.

The Water Senshi had been overjoyed.

They interspersed their sightseeing with trips to various bookstores, both of them still preferring the tactile sensation of books over their digital counterparts whenever possible. Ami absently kept track of the subjects that Taiki gravitated to, gratified for the intimate view to the subjects that shaped the starlight's personality and brought her joy. Taiki had the books shipped to her hotel room while Ami had her purcheses delivered to her manor within the Crystal Palace.

The two milled about briefly as the paused to decide where to go next. The Water Senshi's eyes widened when her companion pulled up an advert for a local skating rink. Curious about her friend's interest, Ami readily agreed and they set off to the rink as their next destination. Ice skating had become a beloved hobby of most of the court, the connection to both their past and their teenage years making the hobby one that they often indulged in.

The line was short, the cool weather making the activity a less desired one and both senshi took advantage of the small numbers, delighting in the anonymity that the decreased crowd provided. Ami went out first, not knowing Taiki's experience and she took a few warm up loops of the rink before shifting to skate backwards so that she could see when Taiki entered the rink. The Starlight took to the ice as if it was her natural element, Ami watched in awe as the taller woman moved with grace and speed before she moved to join the gobsmacked Senshi of Mercury. Taiki moved behind Ami, placing her hands warmly upon the shorter woman's waist and she leaned in close, pressing their bodies closely together.

"Shall we?"

"Together Taiki-san?"

"Always."

They moved as if they had always been one, Taiki gently leading but never pushing their timing. They moved in unison with only the smallest of cues, twirling and twisting, their eyes meeting and breaths commingling even as they performed maneuvers worthy of Olympic level champions. They grasped hands and drew close, only to pull away and twirl or flip before matching the other's movements again. Their preternatural stamina lent to the longevity of their dance the world narrowed to only them. Taiki lifted Ami up with little effort and the two spun together, gazing into one another's eyes, slowly bleeding off momentum until finally they glided to a stop breathing heavily. It was only the sound of cheers and whistles that led to them breaking from their somewhat intimate embrace, Ami's face lit up like a tomato while Taiki looked at her with warmth and joy. They looked up, realizing that most of the skaters had either exited the rink to watch or had move to the far edges to give the two senshi space to move. Sheepishly, the two moved to exit the rink, moving decisively before the other skaters could mob them for autographs.

Taiki tugged at Ami's hand, the two of them laughing as they left the rink and the Mecurian Senshi couldn't deny the exhilarated thrill that shot down her spine at the feeling of Taiki's warm hand in hers. They ran all the way to the nearest train station, collapsing in a heap of giggles and full bodied laughter as they entered the Imperial Car.

"That was invigorating Mizuno-hakusei!"

Emboldened by the joy that she read in twinkling amethyst eyes, Ami reached out and took one of the Starlight's delicate, long fingered hands. "It's just Ami, Taiki-san…" Taiki looked down at their interlaced hands and then blushed charmingly before she reached out and grasped Ami's other hand, interlacing them as well. She smiled a gentle smile, one Ami had never seen before and one that she was certain would have broken the hearts of any that gazed upon it. Yet that smile only tugged gently at her heart, pulling her away from the fear that still edged her interactions with the beautiful senshi of the stars.

"…Ami-san."

The sound of that velvet voice coiling around the syllables of her name jolted Ami's awareness of the woman before her and she found herself leaning forward... –Only to pull back as the conductor announced that they reached their stop. Taiki chuckled and pulled away moving to stand up to exit the train. "Come now, Ami-san I believe I was promised a festival?" Ami grinned at the playful tone in Taiki's voice as they exited the train car together, lacing their fingers before tugging the taller woman with her.

"Of course, but not before we buy you a new yukata!"

* * *

I'm just kinda meandering through this. I'm just letting Taiki and Ami tell me where to go.

R. Niiyama

4/2019


	3. Chapter 3

What Abides Within

Chapter 3

By Ryu Niiyama

* * *

Ami grinned as she watched the saleswomen fawn and fuss over Taiki's statuesque beauty. Although no one recognized the former idol singer, it was obvious that her beauty and elegant mien charmed all that she encountered. Taiki held her customary aloof disposition, but it was evident to Ami that she was not used to being physically touched and having her personal space so eroded as there was a slight edge of panic creeping into her somewhat over bright eyes. Ami took pity on her friend, selecting three of the nicest patterns and corralling the starlight into the nearest changing room.

"Thank you Ami."

The changing room was tight with two people within, so Ami excused the sudden closeness as Taiki embraced her from behind. She held still as she realized that the taller woman was trembling slightly and she placed her hands over the starlight's in silent comfort. After a few moments Taiki gathered herself and grasped one of the garments and pulling back. It seemed somewhat odd that Taiki was so rattled given her former position as an idol singer, but Ami did remember that Taiki graciously let Seiya and Yaten take the spotlight and the brunt of their fans' affections.

What Ami had always assumed to be aloofness might have in part been a slight fear of the attention idol singing brought to them. It wasn't as if they sang for the love of it or for the fame; for the starlights their tenure in Three Lights had been a mission, nothing more. Ami turned to face the other female and she blushed as bright as a tomato as she took in the elegant lines of Taiki's neck and shoulders, her shirt pooling at her elbows. She gasped as she noted a white rose tattoo that spiraled along Taiki's long spine and she reached out a hand without her own volition. Before she could stroke silken skin, Taiki turned around, freeing her arms from the shirt entirely.

"Ah, an excellent choice. Ami-san."

Taiki reached out and smoothly plucked one of the yukata that was draped over Ami's arm, heedless of her state of undress even as Ami tried not to spontaneously combust. By Hermes, Taiki was absolutely exquisite. Her neck was long and elegant, the exquisite symmetry calling to Ami like a siren. Her body was lithe and laced with whipcord steel muscle sheathed in smooth unblemished skin, a testament to her skill as a warrior given the ridiculous nature of the Starlight fuku. She was wonderfully broad shouldered in proportion to her height and body type and Ami felt a sensation that must have been what drowning felt like. Given her affinity with water and her analytical mind, she surmised that this was what abject desire felt like and then her mind promptly waived a flag of surrender. She'd certainly been swept up in passion with a lover, but never before had she succumbed so completely.

Ami spent about 30 seconds yelling at her brain, telling the traitorous organ to instruct her eyes to move up towards the ceiling yet they absolutely refused to obey. For the first time in her life Ami was simultaneously grateful and enraged by the height difference between herself and the tall starlight. And she wondered why Taiki, who was from a world populated entirely by females seemed oblivious to the fact that she had literally immolated Ami Mizuno's brain. Did Kinmokuseijin have a greater resistance to physical stimuli? Perhaps breasts weren't sexualized in her culture? Ami grabbed on to the inane but analytical ramblings like a life preserver, desperate for anything to take her focus off of the half-naked, beautiful woman before her. If she didn't…Ami had never been one for scandalous couplings, finding the threat of being discovered more distracting than arousing but right now, she really didn't care and if Taiki were so inclined, she'd take her right in this dressing room. Which meant that she needed to focus. Now.

"Would you hand me the obi?"

Ami blinked and felt some of the broiling heat that was threatening to overtake her senses ease to a low simmer as she focused upon her companion. Taiki had already changed and was mostly dressed. How did she miss that? It wasn't like her to lose track of her surroundings so easily. Yet she couldn't lose herself so easily, Taiki deserved better treatment than that and Ami was not so easily pulled by base attraction. At least with anyone else, with Taiki she felt a desperation she'd never known, a need to have some meaningful place within the starlight's life. Swallowing softly, the Warrior of Mercury moved forward and carefully selected the obi that matched the yukata, accenting the plum and navy flowers that dotted the delicate fabric. She steeled her nerves and helped the taller woman tie the sash like garment and with more aplomb than she actually felt, she stepped outside, beckoning Taiki to follow.

The starlight exited the dressing room and she smiled softly. Two of the saleswomen dropped whatever they were holding while all of them let out a collective gasp of appreciation, feminine envy and attraction. Ami would have smirked at the reactions if she hadn't been holding her own bated breath. How could one woman be so effortless beautiful? Not just in appearance but in the way she carried herself and the warmth in her eyes…and she hadn't even gotten her hair or makeup done yet. She couldn't take Taiki to a festival…there would be a riot. Still, she'd promised and Ami Mizuno was a woman of her word…she just might have to Aqua Illusion a few people for staring.

"We'll take that one. Here's my card."

Ami's soft declaration spurred the saleswomen back into action as one gratefully took the credit card, but before Ami or Taiki could say anything further the two particularly impacted saleswomen practically tossed Ami into the dressing room that Taiki'd just exited in a flurry of fabric. Ami squeaked in protest and was about to demand that they unhand her when one of the women leaned to whisper conspiratorially into the delicate shell of her ear.

"Surely, you will need to match your date's elegance to capture her heart, Mercury-sama."

The blue haired senshi looked into the eyes of the saleswomen as they stepped back to give her some space and she thinned her lips as she assessed their knowing and commiserating gazes. Ami could read the attraction that the two women had for Taiki with ease but she didn't expect the sense of camaraderie. Hesitantly, Ami nodded her consent and the two women set upon her in an instant, silk and cotton flying everywhere in their haste. It didn't take long amid the murmurs of appreciation for the clarity and smoothness of her skin and rapid fire suggestions of what fabrics would complement her best and within moments the two women stepped back, holding open the door to allow Ami to exit. "Best of luck Mercury-sama, we are rooting for you! Go get her!" Ami blushed on cue at the encouraging whispers but she stepped out of the dressing room like a noblewoman exiting a palanquin, measured and elegant in her movements.

"Ami-san, you look…you are magnificent."

Ami had been resolute in her decision to let Taiki set the pace and tone to whatever this connection they were building, but to have her look at Ami as if she was the most wondrous being Taiki had ever seen, to reduce a woman known for her eloquence to near speechlessness…the price was of no consequence. With an elegant wave of her hand, Ami consented to this purchase as well and the saleswomen led them to the attached beauty salon. Given the celebrity of their customers their two best stylists had been pulled from other customers to put their skills to use. In the end neither Taiki or Ami required much in the way of makeup, their natural beauty not requiring further enhancement for the safety of those around them and their hair had been curled and coifed and set with pearl and amethyst combs. When they departed, their previous clothes having been sent to their home and hotel, Ami noticed that the two saleswomen bowed a bit deeper than the others and Ami could feel their well wishes.

The nearest festival was already underway and it would be sundown within the next two hours so Ami hailed a private transport to take them there. Taiki resumed their earlier conversation but there was a interest in her gaze, a spark that had flared even brighter and Ami felt hope bloom in her heart. When they arrived at the festival, without thinking Ami slipped her hand into Taiki's, interlacing their fingers and she tried not to dwell on the warmth that filled her from their connection. They went from booth to booth and attraction to attraction, laughter and smiles never far behind at each stop. They shared festival food, swapping treats between one another and commenting on the sights and sounds. Ami's sensitive hearing picked up on the slight whispers behind them, tones filled with awe and admiration and the water senshi felt her heart swell with pride being on the arm of such a wonderful woman. In her heart she thanked Usagi for the utopia that she had built, where two women together in complementary outfits drew talk of admiration and wistfulness rather than derision or cruelty.

Somewhere in Ami's jubilant heart she realized that even with the light that Usagi and the other senshi had brought to her life, this was a rare indulgence and she couldn't recall the last time she'd had so much fun. Eventually their wandering found them drifting away from the festival and they found a high vantage point that was surprisingly devoid of other festival goers or lovers looking for some privacy. They stood together as the sun began to set, watching the golden red glow dip below the horizon. Before the last light faded and darkness began its temporary reign, Taiki slipped a arm around Ami's shoulder, drawing her close. Ami burrowed herself against the warmth of the other woman, looping her arm around her waist, careful not to knock her obi askew, and for a moment time stood still.

Taiki partially turned, maintaining their embrace and Ami adjusted her own hold to accommodate her. In the darkness, with the festival lights below and the rising moon overhead casting ethereal shadows across the starlight's face, Ami felt her heart skip a beat. Yet more than her beauty it was the calm acceptance in the other woman's eyes, the feeling that they had finally found the synergy that had haunted them since their youth that entranced the water senshi. Taiki leaned forward, brushing their foreheads and their noses together with careful gentleness, and briefly Ami's analytical mind wondered if this was a common custom on Kinmoku. Yet even as she thought this she found herself nuzzling back softly and she felt Taiki's hands pass across her back in scorching trails to pull her into a full embrace. The taller woman's actions forced them to break their caress but Ami found herself not minding as she felt Taiki gently press her hand to Ami's nape to tuck her head against her torso, her head partially cushioned by the swell of the starlight's breasts due to their height difference. For a moment Ami stood torn between arousal and comfort before Taiki settled her heart effortlessly with a soft whisper.

"Thank you, Ami-san."

The water senshi smiled in response, burrowing closer even as she tightened her hold around Taiki's waist. They stood that way for a time, neither wanting to let go and content to remain in a world where their obligations didn't separate them. The sound of cheers below and fizz pop of fireworks being shot into the air caused them to pull apart, once again leaning against the other as they pointed out the pyrotechnic spectacle unfolding before them. They looked up at the sky, staring at the fireworks and Ami felt Taiki take her hand and interlace their fingers. Warm, delicate, long but fine boned fingers that felt like the key to the one thing in her life she'd not yet settled even deeper into the warmth they shared and Ami knew that she had never been as content as this. Lover or friend, Ami Mizuno had been given a second chance to cultivate this bond, this sense of cherishing another that could only be love. She would not waste a precious moment of it.

They left shortly before the fireworks ended, aware of the now late hour, and Ami still had to prepare for class at the start of the week as well as she would need to head into the office at Tokyo Imperial Hospital. Taiki, ever polite saw Ami to her manor within the Crystal Palace, even though such a thing was absolutely unnecessary. They lingered at the double doors, neither wanting to end their conversation or to break their connection, but for Taiki, decorum won out.

"As always Ami-san, it was a pleasure. Good night to you, pleasant dreams."

The taller woman leaned down and gently bussed Ami's cheek before turning to move away. Ami, unable to bear the loss of their connection so suddenly, reached out and with more delicacy than she felt grasped Taiki's wrist. The starlight turned, her eyes curious but in no way resistant and Ami met her eyes with ease, even as she felt a blush drifting up to stain her ears.

"Taiki-san, stay. Don't go tonight."

Taiki's gentle smile was all the answer Ami needed.

* * *

This is a fluff so it's a SLOW BURN y'all. Get your minds out of the gutter. Granted, Ami may implode first.

It's a habit of mine to give Taiki that tattoo, it's a call back to my first fic (which still isn't done…sigh).


	4. Chapter 4

What Abides Within

By Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 4

* * *

Ami Mizuno felt charged in a way that not even her vast power could inspire within her. Today was the day that she'd take on the world in her jubilant mood. Her night and early morning with Taiki had been wonderful. The two had talked over tea for a few more hours before parting to shower and seeing Taiki wearing one of her oversized shirts that rode up just a hair's breadth from indecent led the Water Senshi to tug her to her bedroom rather than the guest room.

Blessedly, both women had been exhausted from their day and instead they slept curled within each other's arms, legs intertwined. It had been the best sleep that Ami had in ages. She awoke to the pleasant sight of Taiki stretching briefly, before they rose together to wash up and dress. Ami cooked breakfast for her guest, something she hadn't done for a woman in years, and the two dove head first into a string theory debate over their morning coffee. Ami knew such conversation would be too heavy for some, but she couldn't repress her joy at finally finding a woman that could match her so well and effortlessly.

They parted with a hug and a promise to meet again soon and Ami Mizuno skipped her morning swim, opting to run to work at the hospital instead. In addition to her teaching duties, Ami worked as a medical researcher and surgeon pro bono at the Imperial Hospital. Considered the best in her fields of expertise, the Water Senshi extended her desire to safeguard others into her medical work, grateful and humble to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Another thing to be grateful to her Queen was the fact that the lifespans of humanity on average had been extended with the body maintaining its vigor longer. As such both of her parents were alive and had reconciled decades ago, an unexpected happy turn as age and wisdom brought about clarity and forgiveness. Her father had left because he felt that he was unsuited to match his wife, afraid that his less structured spirit would only hinder Akane Mizuno's rising career. While her mother had certainly used his absence to devote her every waking moment to her work, Ami had lived long now enough to know that her mother's work habits had been a balm to cover the pain of her loss rather than a sudden renewed devotion to her life's calling.

Her mother had been Taiki's physician on Earth, so she knew that the older Dr. Mizuno would remember her. Perhaps if the starlight were so inclined they could fly to Paris next weekend to visit them. There would be no expectation or intent behind the trip, merely the actions of a daughter that was close to her parents after having grown up effectively without them wanting to visit them. Besides she would love to take the starlight on a tour of one of her favorite cities. Arriving at work, the doctor showered and changed in the ensuite in her office and when she exited the bathroom she found Michiru sitting in front of her desk, perusing a research magazine on marine biology. Technically it wasn't odd for Michiru to be in the hospital beyond her friendship with Ami as she taught art and music classes to children and recovering trauma patients. Ami paled slightly, feeling some of her good mood draining instantly…she had a feeling that her friend was not here for a mere good morning greeting.

Smoothly, the Ocean Senshi placed the magazine in her lap while re-crossing her legs and she met Ami's eyes quickly. Ami felt rather like she was staring down a shark and she wondered briefly if she could feign an emergency.

"Well, well good morning Ami-san. I was wondering why you stood me up for swimming this morning. Imagine my surprise when I headed to your wing of the Palace to collect you… that I'd find you sending Taiki Kou off for the day."

The blue haired woman sputtered briefly before reaching out and taking the older Senshi's hand and dragging her out of the office, magazine forgotten. They walked to the nearby hospital café and although Michiru said nothing during the short walk, Ami could feel her friend's gaze upon her. Minutes later they were seated over cups of tea and Ami knew she could put off the inquisition no longer. Draining her cup quickly, the Water Senshi glanced over at her companion. Ami tried to launch the first salvo, pointing out that Michiru had stood her up first, yet with ease the Ocean Senshi returned that her wife had returned to town that day and then she proceeded to state just what kept them both so occupied. She wasn't explicit of course, after all a Lady of her station would never be so crass casually, but she gave enough to prod all of the blood to head to Ami's face in response and burn out any attempts to control the conversation.

Michiru leaned in, her eyes gleaming with a conspiratory light even as her face remained serene and passive. Ami struggled not to twitch or react to her assessment and the quiet implication that she may have indulged in the same activities with Taiki last night, instead focusing on hailing the waitress to refill her tea. The Ocean Senshi took pity on her friend, making her questioning about Taiki somewhat light, not even asking about the night they shared, just yet. She'd put the suggestion in her friend's mind and she knew better than most how deep still waters ran so for now that was enough.

"If she isn't here on senshi business then that means that she is here for _you_ specifically. I thought you said that little crush never went anywhere?"

Ami admired and adored Michiru, truly she did, but if she kept that smug mien about her without changing expression any longer, Ami would simply be forced to murder her and have to hide the body somewhere. Instead, the Mecurian Senshi cleared her throat to buy herself time, but it did nothing to steady her response.

"It didn't …it's not…I am allowed to have friends Michiru-san."

Michiru leaned back, her face serious and thoughtful as she tapped her chin. Ami struggled in the silence, feeling its weight and knowing that Michiru was stretching it out deliberately. Finally, the Ocean senshi flicked her hand nonchalantly, smiling enigmatically at her companion.

"Of course, Ami-san, after all outside of Haruka you are my closest friend…"

Ami nodded and took a sip of her tea-

"…Although I don't get the need from time to time to press you against the nearest horizontal surface available and take you until I know for certain that every thought in your head is only of me. So which type of friend is Taiki-san?"

-and she just barely managed not to spit the liquid across the table. There were consequences to being Michiru Keioh's friend. As serene and elegant as she was, the Ocean Senshi had a wicked sense of humor and verbal timing that often meant that one couldn't be certain what would come out of her mouth. Ami knew that it was deliberate of course and done for impact, but she still had not developed a worthy defense. Michiru wielded her wit carefully unlike her wife, Haruka was far more brilliant than she would ever acknowledge but she valued being straightforward whenever possible. Michiru on the other hand used her barbs to keep her conversation partners constantly on their guard.

Part of it Ami blamed upon the Keioh wealth, as with anyone raised in a strict, demanding wealthy household Michiru learned to rebel in odd ways. That and she also had a different concept of social graces, trait common to the social elite. Ami grew up in a very well off household, enough to be considered rich even, but she was nothing compared to the wealth that Michiru and to a lesser extent Haruka grew up in. The other part was simply Michiru liked to push her, be it in swimming or social interactions, Michiru was like the older sister she didn't ask for. Ami would credit some of her eventual boldness to Michiru's prodding, but the rest was simply due to age. Another benefit to being ageless was that by the time she matured enough to learn life's lessons, she was still in the flower of her youth to act upon it.

Still, she supposed it was better Michiru than Minako, who would flat out demand they visit a jeweler and a sex shop and not necessarily in that order just to see if it was possible to kill a woman through sheer mortification. Ami most certainly didn't need assistance in either department and she knew she'd die before she took the Senshi of Love (and Lust)'s advice.

Glaring briefly at the faux innocence upon the other woman's face, Ami sighed softly before answering. Michiru might be playing games, but she was not, Taiki was worth more than that.

"It doesn't matter. I'm whichever friend, Taiki-san needs of me."

Michiru nodded, her demeanor flowing into honest seriousness with ease as she correctly read the determination in her younger companion's eyes.

"I understand that…"

Michru didn't lie. She knew more than one would expect, the paralyzing fear of a one-sided love. Her awakening before Haruka had given her access to her mirror and thus insight to her partner that had nearly driven her mad with longing. The more she learned of her, the more deeply she fell and at the time the more determined she had been to keep Haruka from ever taking up the mantle of Uranus in order to protect her dreams. In hindsight, Michiru knew she was fortunate that her beloved's sense of justice had been so pronounced even then, that she ignored Neptune's veiled warnings. For all the fear being senshi brought to their lives, the thought of a life without Haruka by her side filled Michiru with desolation. To lose her now would surely drive her to madness. She knew not everyone loved or needed to love so deeply, to become so enmeshed in one's mate but despite Ami's pantomimes to the contrary, Michiru knew that the younger woman was her kindred spirit in more than their elemental affinity.

Ami had done a decent job at ignoring how she felt, but the feelings half formed as they were had never gone away. And now with a mature woman's heart and passion, Michiru knew that whatever the outcome of her relationship with Taiki Kou, it had the potential to decimate the water senshi with the strength of a hurricane. She of course hoped for the best, as it was rare to find a genius that had similar interests and social aptitude and passion to make a long term relationship work and Michiru knew that Taiki Kou was a rare find. She respected the Starlights for their devotion to their mission, the harrowing battle with Galaxia returning to her memory for a moment…the feeling of oblivion and the desperation to keep Haruka close even in death derailing her thoughts briefly.

Ami felt so deeply and she'd been alone for so long, even with the lovers she'd taken, and Michiru wanted to see her able to find a partner she could share her joys and sorrows with. She knew that the younger woman loved her work, Michiru understood the joy of one's profession, but she also knew the isolation of being the best. The envy and derision that it drew and despite their duties Ami Mizuno still strove to push herself to the limit. She also knew the desire to share one's dreams and successes with another. Haruka was her muse after all, she had languished in her wealth but upon discovering her Wind Rider she knew that she had to become a beacon so that Haruka's gaze would only look to her. Ami was a quieter woman than she, but she could see the same longing in her eyes now. If it was any other potential lover, Michiru would leave her friend to her own devices, but this was potentially her soul's match… and she knew that Ami would be too respectful to ask for more than she thought she'd deserved.

So it fell to Michiru to give her a push.

"I know she is a dignitary but the expense, that hotel room costs thousands a night…besides you have the space."

Ami's face contorted as every emotion that thought invoked paraded across easy to see. At the brief glance of passion, Michiru entertained the rare thought that if she hadn't found Haruka, she would have gone after Ami herself. Yet she knew her friend, for Taiki Kou she would bury such emotion down. Normally Michiru would respect that, but sometimes a woman wants to know that she is the most desirable and beloved creature in the universe and Michiru would give Taiki the benefit of the doubt that she would feel the same.

"I can't have her stay with me Michiru-san. That would be highly inappropriate…"

Michiru loved her friend, truly she did, but sometimes the woman could be a thick as a plank.

"You _slept_ with her in your arms last night Ami."

"Yes, friends do that…"

Perhaps, she should amend that thought to two planks.

"True, but there is a difference when you are not only wildly attracted to but half in love with said friend. She deserves the truth-"

Michiru knew she'd pushed a little too hard when the blue haired woman gripped her tea cup tight enough to crack it with her senshi enhanced strength.

"-She deserves to not have to fear for her virtue. I'm not a hormone addled teenager Michiru-san. Despite your appalling lack of faith in me I can be a good friend to her..."

"But what about Taiki? What does _she_ want? I know you don't want to scare her off, but if she wants more and you are unwilling to admit how you feel…aren't you denying _her_? As you say you are an adult, if she doesn't return your attraction nothing has to change. But don't you owe it to her to give her a chance? She traveled light-years to see you, with no prior communication…she's making a grand gesture, Ami-san."

Ami stared down at her cup, fortunately still intact, lost in her thoughts as she mulled over Michiru's words. The older senshi removed the bills needed to cover the tea the price of the cup and tip and placed them upon the table before rising gently from her seat. Softly, she placed a hand upon the shoulder of her friend, squeezing it briefly before she walked away.

"Just think about it Ami-san, ok?"

* * *

I know that technically Michiru's family name should be Romanized as Keioo, or Keiou to denote the long o, but I prefer the old style romanizaton for her, Setsuna and Haruka.


	5. Chapter 5

What Abides Within

Chapter 5

By Ryu Niiyama

* * *

Taiki adjusted the mandarin collar of her jacket, the black enhancing her somber mood. She had calculated the return of Wataru Comet and had reached out to Ami in hopes that they could meet to view the comet that was special to them both, only to find out that Amanogawa-sensei had passed nearly three years ago in a hit and run accident. The Sailor Senshi rarely used their powers outside of their capacity of stopping world ending threats, but Mercury personally made sure that the one responsible was brought to justice. It seemed fitting that on the day of the return of the comet that bore his name, that two of Amanogawa-sensei's former students would pay respects to him.

Taiki didn't ascribe to any religion, be it of Kinmoku or otherwise, but she noticed the prayer beads in Ami's hands and she wrapped her arms around Ami and placed her fingers at her wrists as she bowed her head so that it would press against the crown of Ami's. The senshi of Mercury couldn't hold back at that point, and she began to sob quietly even as Taiki held her through her pain. The starlight said nothing, merely offering silent comfort as the Inner Senshi wept. They stayed that way for a while, before finishing their respects and Taiki suggested that they retire to her hotel room for a moment to rest. Ami agreed, no longer feeling quite up to playing the exuberant tour guide for Taiki and they sat in the living area of the suite she was renting, listening to soft music and drinking wine. Ami looked around and she considered Michiru's suggestion that she invite Taiki to stay with her, it felt presumptuous and yet she knew this suite was not cheaply rented. Yet it felt poorly timed to ask now, with the pall of visiting Amanogawa-sensei hanging over them. The water senshi was so lost in thought that she nearly startled when Taiki held out a hand to her to take.

Confused yet willing to indulge the taller woman, Ami placed her wine glass upon the nearby table and took Taiki's hand. The starlight pulled her into a gentle dance, more a swaying of their bodies than a choreographed movement, yet Ami found herself settling easily against Taiki's lithe, warm body as they drifted to the music. "The memories in your heart, Ami-san, they will keep his memory alive forever. Perhaps, he is with Francois now…" Ami blushed, touched that Taiki had remembered their teacher's quirk of naming his comet after the woman he loved even though it officially bore his name. Yet there was a solemn understanding to the starlight's words and Ami was reminded of the young warrior she had met so long ago, so staid and devoted to duty after her home had been ravaged by Galaxia. This was a woman that knew loss intimately, and yet Taiki could still smile and dream, she could cry tears of joy as well as sorrow…and she could love: her teacher that inspired her, her sisters in arms that trusted her…her princess.

For a moment Ami wondered could there be a special place in Taiki's heart for her as well. It felt so good, being in Taiki's arms, holding her close and hearing the soft cadence of her heart beat as they swayed to the soft music. Ami wanted to give Taiki a gift; she wanted to show her that she understood her. Yet she would have to leave this warm haven, she would have to let the world see the treasure she wanted to keep for herself. Yet if it would bring Taiki happiness she would do just that.

"Taiki-san…could you change…into a man for the rest of today?"

Taiki blinked rapidly, fighting back tears as she held Ami in her arms. How she had longed for this moment, to hold her beloved Ami-san close, but it would seem that wasn't what Mizuno-hakusei had wanted from her after all. Perhaps she had been mistaken…perhaps Mizuno-hakusei was just like all the others, desiring only the mask and never the natural woman. Swallowing down her pain, all-consuming pain that threatening to destroy her utterly, the tall woman nodded gently and pulled away.

"Of course Mizuno-kun." Ami's gaze snapped to the starlight's face at the waver she could hear in the normally confident and cool tones. Azure bows scrunched at the return to the distant address of her family name rather than her given one, but before she could ask about it, Taiki began to change. She watched the mask settle over Taiki's form, her gentle, alluring eyes growing sharper, her distracting curves melting into hard planes as her femininity was made hidden. This mask had once captured Ami's heart, but now she knew the truth of Taiki, the vibrancy and passion of her and this mask could only dull her brilliance, not enhance it. But for today she could allow Taiki to shine her brilliance, however obscured, upon another.

"Come with me, Taiki-san."

The former idol singer stared down at the hand that led him away, that hand was warm, but Ami's back was to him, cold …ashamed. He'd made a mistake; he shouldn't have come here after all. She would never see Taiki, only this mask…only this man. They exited the hotel and Ami hailed a cab, and the two rode in silence while Ami maintained that warm grip upon Taiki's hand. Yet he would not be seduced by the warmth again…he would indulge her in this request and then prepare to make his way back to Kinmoku. He had been wrong…there was nothing for him on Earth. The short ride came to an end and Ami tugged him gently from the vehicle, taking him through Crystal Tokyo's bustling streets with familiar ease.

"Here, look!"

The tallest member of Three Lights has been so lost in thought that he'd barely paid attention to where Ami was leading him. He looked around in confusion, before settling his dark mauve eyes on the building Ami was pointing towards. "Gallery…Atmospheric?" An eyebrow ticked up slowly on the formal idol's brow as he realized that the part of the logo for the art gallery featured the kanji of his name. "Mizuno-kun…what?" Yet before the former idol could question further, Ami tugged him inside the double doors. The gallery was tastefully decorated, with themes of both space and the female form as the main display pieces, often merging the two as a celestial female, mysterious and all knowing. Taiki was drawn to the paintings but confused as to why an art gallery would require him to wear his mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry we are closing soon…Ami-oneesan?"'

Taiki blinked as a young woman dressed in a painter's smock walked out to greet them. Her hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head, but Taiki could recognize those lividuseyes anywhere. He turned and looked at Ami who'd come to a stop next to him, and she nodded earnestly before pushing him forward softly. "Misa-chan?" The painter began to cry quietly at the sound of Taiki's voice and with a happy sob she leapt into Taiki's embrace, colliding with him solidly. Taiki still stood the tallest in the room but he smiled softly as he realized that Misa was taller than Ami. It seemed strange, the last time he'd seen this woman she had been a child, on the verge of enduring a risky operation that would either see her live out her life or snuff it out before it'd even begun. She'd survived the operation but he would have had no way of knowing what would have happened to her after that. Wonder and joy suffused his heart at the sight of his once small friend.

"How? I haven't seen you in forty years…"

Beside them, Ami giggled, and she winked at Taiki as he met her gaze over Misa's head. "Usagi-chan." Taiki chuckled at that, he knew first hand of Sailor Moon's power and majesty, and seeing this utopia that she and her retainers had built it shouldn't have surprised him that Misa had not only lived, but she thrived as well. Misa pulled back from the former idol's embrace and she took his hands into her own, much as she had when she had sat in that hospital bed long, long ago.

"Taiki-san, Ami-oneesan, I'll prepare tea, just one moment…"

Taiki nodded and he turned to his companion as the gallery owner left them alone together. "Mizuno-kun…you…" Ami, smiled bittersweetly and reached out to cup tall man's cheek gently, Taiki instinctively ducking to meet her halfway.

"I thought I asked you to call me Ami, Taiki-san."

Taiki smiled and then began to laugh lightly, before the sight of Ami's soft smile undid him entirely and he turned, covering his mouth with his hand as tears filled his eyes. The former idol froze as he felt Ami's warm hand on his back and she offered him a handkerchief. Grateful, the starlight took the cloth and dabbed at his tears, a gentle warmth bubbling in his heart. He felt shame briefly flare in response…he'd spent so much of his life expecting the worst that he'd ignored everything that he knew and loved about Ami. What he'd believed to be a rejection, had merely been preparation for a surprise reunion…one that only Ami would have realized or cared that it would affect him so.

"Taiki-san, Ami-oneesan, this way please!" The two collected themselves and moved to the sitting room of the gallery where Misa laid out a tea and sandwich set for them to consume. The three of them talked for a bit, as Misa caught Taiki up on her life and expressed her gratitude to him once more for inspiring her to have faith in her operation. In the midst of her gratitude the gallery owner uttered words that nearly made Taiki drop his cup.

"You must be tired wearing that mask all the time Taiki-san."

Ami held up her hands, immediately trying to dissuade the gallery owner and Misa merely smiled enigmatically before abruptly rising and walking into a back room. Confused, both senshi rose and followed Misa and they both froze as they saw the painting that Misa had been working on. It was far from complete, but in it they could see a woman that looked so much like SailorStar Maker clad in flowing robes and obviously female, with her hair unbound, embracing a woman that seemed to be made of water, beneath a starry sky.

"Misa-chan…this is…"

The normally verbose and articulate Taiki Kou found himself stunned into silence as he looked at his image embracing a Naiad that looked so much like Ami in his mind's eye that it made his heart ache with yearning. Even unfinished he could see the connection, the love and devotion between the two figures and yet there was almost an erstwhile melancholy to them as if something kept them apart. It felt so poignant that the idol reached out momentarily before remembering himself and pausing.

"I call it Virgo's Beloved. It's not finished but I think it's a fair likeness of you Taiki-san, no?"

"…how…?"

Misa smiled, amused and somewhat proud at the reactions her unfinished work inspired in her idols. She had long hoped that one day time would allow Taiki's wounded heart to heal enough to allow Ami to love her properly, yet as the decades passed and Taiki and the rest of Three Lights didn't return to Earth, her dream was to remain alive long enough to witness it. Even with the gift of longevity and vigor granted by Neo Queen Serenity's utopia, Misa wondered if the two women would figure out the bond between them that Misa had noticed as a child. She thought part of it was the heightened sense of being near death so long ago, but even after this time she still wanted nothing more than to see two of her most important friends find love together.

"When I hear Ami-san sing…this is the image that comes to mind."

At that point Taiki realized that a music player was crooning softly on a nearby table, and the singer's voice that wafted from it was obviously Ami's. Confused, Taiki turned to his companion, only to find Ami doing her very best impression of a tomato. "Misa-chan…you said you wouldn't keep that record!" Ami hissed in obvious embarrassment and Misa winked at her, ignoring the faux outraged tone in her voice.

"I said I wouldn't let anyone know it was you, but you can't expect an idol like Taiki-san not to recognize your singing voice versus your speaking one!" There was a mischievous twinkle in the gallery owner's eyes showed that she was completely unrepentant and Ami covered her head with a groan even as Taiki focused on the song itself. It was a song of unrequited love, of friendship even at the cost of stifling your heart's desire. That clear, sweet voice washed over Taiki and she felt it call to her very soul. How like Ami to assume that no one would notice her brilliance and beauty, that even after all she'd accomplished that no one would truly see her as someone worthwhile, and yet despite that for her to still support the one she loved, content only for a few shared moments before life separated them…

Taiki tuned and cupped Ami's still blushing cheek and he gazed into the gentle azure depths that haunted his dreams for four decades. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her close until those horrible feelings that she sang of left her heart forever. But not like this…he wanted her to accept him not for this mask that he wore to search for his princess, but for the woman Taiki Kou had been born as, the last daughter of Maker. Taiki wanted to shine brighter than any other star in the heavens so that Ami would see, truly see her. She knew of Ami's history, her father had left when she was a child, her mother had been a workaholic of some repute while her peers often ostracized her for her intellect and financial standing. Yet she steadfastly believed in love and the bonds between people; Taiki had once thought her naïve and yet she found herself wanting to kneel in supplication at Ami's feet, content to learn to trust again and to finally know love in the arms of this extraordinary woman. Everything began with trust, and she knew that Ami Mizuno was one that she could trust with everything that she was. She no longer felt like a wandering star when she was with Ami, and she would prove to her that if only she would let her in, Taiki would never be parted from her.

Misa said nothing, noting that the way the two of them had drifted into a familiar touch was not dissimilar to the painting that lay unfinished nearby. She burned the image in her mind, the words of Ami's heartbreaking song revealing Taiki's true form to her eyes, and she knew that she had found her muse to finish her work soon. She hated to break them up but she knew that both of them were private people and would not want another to witness the kindling of their bond. Reluctantly, the painter cleared her throat and Taiki and Ami moved apart, although Misa was pleased to note that it was with causal lassitude of a later promise rather than the rushed actions of two women that were ashamed of their actions. She arched an eyebrow as she realized that it wasn't Ami's song that made her see Taiki as a woman, the idol had shifted back, likely subconsciously, as she held Ami close. Knowing that Ami was Lady Mercury, the change didn't shock the younger woman at all as Taiki was likely some sort of warrior of the galaxy as well.

She smiled as Taiki and Ami soon made their good byes and she wished them well in her heart. With renewed vigor, the painter returned to her work, hoping that just maybe she would be able to present the completed painting to her idols on their wedding day.

* * *

While not as fluffy as the previous chapters, this chapter is more about exploring the nuance and richness of Taiki and Ami's bond as well as how it is viewed by others. A gentle splintering of their fears only to have them rebuild stronger as their affection is validated. Song being sung is of course Ami's image song from R season. I love how Ami often hides her loneliness but she has worse abandonment than even Mako and Rei in my opinion, as those that keep leaving her are living beings. It is one thing for death to strand us alone, but another when those we yearn to love and accept us walk away on their own accord.


End file.
